Save us
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Et si Meruem avait mystérieusement survécu au poison de la Rose ? Le roi et la joueuse sont transportés à l'hôpital... Mais Komugi survivra-t-elle ? Le combat se poursuivra-t-il ? À quel prix ? Meruem x Komugi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Je ne poste plus beaucoup mais c'est dû au fait que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour écrire des fanfictions, en tout cas j'essaye d'améliorer mon contenu ! **

**Voici une fanfic sur un anime que j'ai découvert il y a peu et qui est, à mon opinion, le meilleur anime que j'ai vu : hunter x hunter 2011!**

**Dans cette fic, on suit Meruem et Komugi. Ce ne sont pas mes personnages préférés mais je les aime beaucoup et j'adore le développement de leur personnalité. Cela se passe après l'arc des fourmis chimères. Spoilers. Dans mon histoire, Meruem a mystérieusement survécu à l'attaque de la rose et est hospitalisé avec Komugi... Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une longue fiction ou non. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^**

**Quand c'est en gras, ben c'est moi qui parle, en italique c'est pour les pensées des personnages, entre guillemets pour une conversation à distance ou une citation. **

* * *

Meruem entr'ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la petite main froide qui s'était glissée dans la sienne. Il sentit également la dureté du sol, ainsi que l'air froid qui s'infiltrait dans le lieu où il gisait. Sa vision était floue, mais il pouvait distinguer quelques éléments du décor, à savoir un plateau de jeu, des pions de gungi, et... Un corps. Une petite tête reposait contre son torse, et sa propre tête s'appuyait contre la jambe de l'autre personne. Il reconnut les cheveux blancs qui se dispersaient sur son thorax.

-Ko... Komugi...

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Quelques minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois ? Il ne saurait le dire. Et puis il se rendit compte de pourquoi il s'était éveillé. Il entendit de grands bruits, et bientôt des hommes entrèrent dans la salle. _Des hommes ? Pourquoi?..._ Meruem vit qu'ils portaient des combinaisons hermétiques et des masques à gaz. Ils devaient être quatre ou cinq, une dizaine peut-être, le roi ne savait pas, il ne voyait plus. Il perçut le son de la voix de l'un d'entre eux :

-L'humaine est ici !

L'équipe se rua sur eux, ou plutôt sur Komugi. Le roi sentit des mains, des mouvements çà et là, tout un tas d'aléas précipités. Et bientôt, la main de la joueuse de gungi fut extirpée de la sienne. Aussitôt, Meruem suffoqua.

-Où... Allez-vous ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?...

Aucun membre ne daigna lui répondre. Cependant il entendit l'un d'entre eux parler avec un talkie-walkie.

-Chef, on a récupéré la gamine, on l'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital.

-"Très bien", répondit l'autre. "Dépêchez-vous, il est sans doute trop tard".

Meruem comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une équipe de secours. Ceux-ci ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, mais à ce moment-là, cela n'était pas le plus important. Alors qu'un des hommes passait près de lui, Meruem rassembla toutes ses forces et lui attrapa la main.

-S'il vous plaît... Sauvez-la...

L'humain lui lança un vague regard et se détourna. Soudain, le roi se souvint de sa dernière conversation avec Komugi. Celle-ci avait consenti à mourir avec lui, et en était même heureuse. De plus, il ne l'avait toujours pas battue. Il devait la battre ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple question d'entêtement ou d'amour-propre. Non, Meruem avait la sensation que si il la battait au gungi, cela ferait de lui un adversaire particulier à ses yeux, même s'il devait la tuer après. Mais quel intérêt si lui mourrait. Il voulait vivre, il voulait rejouer avec elle, et il savait qu'elle voulait mourir ou vivre avec lui. Elle avait promis de rester à ses côtés, après tout. Alors, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour dire :

-Si possible... Sauvez moi aussi, je vous en supplie... Faites-le pour elle.

Il commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il entendit une voix parler :

-Chef, y a le boss qui veut qu'on le sauve, y dit que c'est la volonté de la fille...

-"On a aucune preuve ni raison de le croire. Quand bien même ce serait vrai, notre boulot c'est de sauver la fille, pas de lui accorder des faveurs. Pis de toute façon, elle est totalement inconsciente et immature. Elle pourrait très bien causer la destruction de la Terre sans même s'en rendre compte. Faites-moi plaisir et butez ce... Aah?!"

La communication s'arrêta un instant.

-Chef ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix du chef retentit de nouveau, mais Meruem ne la percevait plus. Quelques dizaines de secondes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, s'écoulèrent, et Meruem sentit qu'on le bousculait dans tous les sens et qu'on le soulevait. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Komugi qui lui faisait face dans ce qui semblait être un camion, et il sombra dans les vagues du néant.

**Bon... La suite bientôt, je suppose ! ^^. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour la review ! Bon, j'essaierai de publier plus régulièrement, mais je manque parfois d'inspiration... En tout cas, voici un deuxième chapitre ! ^^.**

Des voix retentissaient un peu partout, des bruits de pas, des secousses se faisaient ressentir, et des néons projetaient une lumière blafarde sur toute cette agitation. Tout était flou.  
_Une foule, des humains. Je vois..._  
Meruem avait, en quelque sorte, repris connaissance. Puis, il sentit qu'on le faisait glisser de son brancard. Il ré-atterrit sur quelque chose de mou, qui semblait être un lit.  
_Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais allongé sur un lit auparavant..._  
Encore du bruit et du mouvement, puis l'ambiance sembla se calmer. Le roi ouvrit un œil. Il put contempler l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Il ne voyait pratiquement que du blanc, des murs blancs, un lit blanc, un plafond blanc, des hommes en blanc... Et des cheveux blancs, juste là, en face de lui. Des cheveux blancs qui encadraient une petite tête, une tête d'enfant, reposant elle aussi sur un oreiller.  
La jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait les yeux clos, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, un visage détendu. On aurait pu la croire endormie si son teint n'était pas si pâle et si son nez et sa bouche n'étaient pas couverts de sang.

-Komugi...

Meruem tenta d'approcher sa main de la joueuse de gungi, de la toucher peut-être, une dernière fois. Mais quelques médecins se retournèrent. Ils tirèrent son lit lequel était équipé de roulettes. La main de Meruem tomba dans le vide.

-Bon sang, mais faut le surveiller ! Il est peut-être encore dangereux, et s'il achevait la gamine ? C'est et ça reste un monstre après tout !

-C'est vrai, pourquoi l'a-t-on ramené ici ? Ce sale insecte aurait dû crever définitivement !

-Les ordres viennent d'en haut, on doit, apparemment, le sauver aussi. On aura une augmentation si on le fait.

-Vraiment ?!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop risqué de les laisser là tous les deux ! On évacue la fille !

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Komugi fut portée par des hommes en combinaison, placée sur un brancard et fut expédiée hors de la pièce. Le roi des fourmis-chimères leva de nouveau son bras en direction de l'aveugle.

-N...

Mais deux hommes l'immobilisèrent sur son lit et la main de Meruem retomba mollement. Il se haïssait, d'être si faible, si impuissant en ce moment même. Il aurait voulu courir la rejoindre, quitte à tuer les hommes présents dans la pièce, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait il était prêt à tout pour ça, pour être à ses côtés. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ou à le nier. Ils étaient déjà presque morts ensemble. Mais maintenant tout était différent. Quand bien même il ne s'en tirerait pas, il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés pour son dernier instant. Il était le roi après tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'un roi sans son peuple ? À ce Roi si glorieux, il ne restait qu'une pauvre roturière étrangère et exaspérante. Et c'était plus que suffisant. Car cette gamine, cette petite aveugle ignorante et totalement inconsciente, c'était tout ce que Meruem voulait à ce moment-là. Humain, insecte, monstre, peu importait, pour lui tout était sans doute vrai. Il était Meruem, elle était Komugi. Et Meruem ne voulait pas mourir sans Komugi à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi ils devaient tous les deux vivre.

_Je peux peut-être m'en tirer, mais... Il faut un moyen... Komugi... Un moyen..._  
À ce moment-là, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
_Komugi...?_

-Alors, comment se passent les opérations ?

Les quelques hommes présents se figèrent.

-Vous... Vous êtes...

-Peu importe qui je suis, je veux savoir où en est votre travail !

-La seconde unité analyse le corps de la jeune fille... Mais... On n'a pas encore touché à lui.

-Je vois... Dépêchez-vous !

-À... À vos ordres !

Le roi ne put distinguer le visage du nouvel arrivant mais se remémora cette voix. Il murmura :

-Pourquoi ?...

-Tu es désormais à notre merci, je n'ai aucune raison de t'achever. Et honnêtement... Si cette fille venait à survivre, elle aurait besoin de toi.

Meruem sourit. Enfin quelqu'un semblait comprendre...

Une tierce personne entra à son tour.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença celui-ci, pourquoi lui venir en aide ? Après tous ceux qu'il a tués ?!

Son interlocuteur le fusilla du regard.

-Les humains sont tout aussi diaboliques que les fourmis-chimères... Étant moi-même assassin, je n'ai aucun jugement à apporter.

Le troisième homme blêmit. Puis l'autre quitta la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos.

Zeno Zoldyck marchait à pas lents dans les couloirs. Il avait vu le roi faire preuve d'humanité envers Komugi, il avait compris qu'il était prêt à les épargner, il avait envisagé la possibilité que Meruem ait également une part d'humanité en lui. En tant qu'assassins, les Zoldyck étaient souvent craints et reclus de la société, seules les compagnies de mafia faisaient appel à leurs services. Ils n'étaient pas ouvertement critiqués mais il était évident que la plupart des gens les voyaient comme des monstres. Mais ce métier lui avait également appris une chose : chaque personne n'était pas "gentille" ou "méchante", l'utilisation même de ces termes lui semblait puérile. Les êtres les plus souriants pouvaient se montrer d'une cruauté sans égal, de même que les pires malfrats pouvaient faire preuve d'une certaine bienveillance. Être assassin lui avait permis d'observer les gens sous un nouveau jour, de tenter de comprendre leurs motivations et leurs raisons mais également leurs faiblesses. À ses yeux, Meruem n'était pas si différent d'un humain. Il était clair qu'il agissait de façon plus que répréhensible, mais au fond, lui-même et sa famille n'étaient-ils pas des personnes tuant pour l'argent ? Et pourtant ils étaient tout de même humains. Peu sensibles, mais humains quand même. Il considérait donc le Roi comme son égal. Et il était clair que cette jeune fille, cette Komugi, était sa faiblesse. Pour une fourmi-chimère chargée de conquérir le monde et de diriger des insectes en dévorant les autres espèces, pour un Roi en quête de puissance, quoi de pire que de s'attacher à une humaine au point de faire preuve de respect envers certains de ses semblables ? Cela paraissait évident que cette jeune fille l'avait changé, elle avait fait ressortir le meilleur en lui, non pas son humanité en général, mais plutôt les bons aspects de l'humanité. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Zeno voulait épargner Meruem ; sans son royaume, avec pour seule ambition de rester avec elle, il ne méritait plus de mourir. Encore fallait-il qu'on réussisse à les soigner.  
Cependant... Le poison de la Rose Miniature était fatal, et, quand bien même le roi semblait encore conscient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y passe. De plus, il était déjà trop tard pour Komugi, quoi que les hommes tentent.  
_Dommage..._, pensa Zeno, _J'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il aurait pu en découler... À moins que..._  
Le grand-père de Kirua chercha, réfléchit profondément à une solution. Comment pouvait-on ressusciter quelqu'un ?... Ressusciter...

À ce moment-là, il surprit une conversation entre deux infirmières.

-C'est terrible, en ce moment les hôpitaux font face à des cas rares... D'abord ce garçon de 12 ans dont le bras a été pulvérisé en une nuit - comment s'appelait-il déjà? Et maintenant on nous amène des cadavres empoisonnés...

-Ah oui, tu parles de... Gon Freecs, c'est bien ça ? Oui, c'est vrai...

_Bien sûr !_, pensa le Zoldyck, _Mais pour ça... On dirait bien que je vais devoir découvrir du pays._

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

* * *

**6 heures plus tard...**

-Gon.

L'intéressé se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui, Kaito ?

La jeune fille esquissa un vague mouvement de menton.

-Un type pour toi.

Au même moment Gon remarqua l'ombre qui se tenait derrière le réincarné. Ombre qui se trouvait être un humain.

-... Ah ! Vous êtes le grand-père de Kirua, qui a détruit le palais, c'est ça ?-

Zeno Zoldyck, en effet, répondit ce dernier d'une voix posée.

-Je vous laisse papoter, déclara Kaito sur le ton de l'ironie avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

-Je vais être bref, continua le barbu. J'ai besoin en ce moment d'entrer en contact avec mon petit-fils, et ce, assez rapidement. Cependant, le connaissant, s'il apprend qu'un membre de sa famille est à sa recherche, il fera tout pour disparaître. Or c'est plutôt important. Pourrais-tu me donner des informations sur les potentiels endroits où je peux le trouver, ou bien me laisser l'appeler et le localiser ici-même ? Garder le silence serait également sympathique.

Gon fronça les sourcils, visiblement méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Allons, allons, du calme. J'ai, pour tout dire, besoin de son aide, ou plus exactement, de la chose qui l'accompagne.

-Qui accompagne Kirua, traitée comme un objet par sa famille... Vous voulez parler d'Aruka Zoldyck ?

-Oui, si scientifiquement, l'on peut se permettre de lui donner un nom...

Gon décida de ne pas relever mais fixa son interlocuteur, tentant de décrypter les expressions de son visage, cherchant visiblement à déceler la moindre trace de traîtrise. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il acquiesça.

-Bon, je vais l'appeler.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Un peu d'action à venir au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
